


The Daily Life of A Vampire

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [4]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, Violence, the vampie series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth fails to win Cristiano's love, Sergio drives everyone nuts, Guti is Sergio's favourite victim and Iker suffers just as much. Basically it's just the life in a family of vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Life of A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr wanted to know how my vampires live. I hope you'll like it :)

Cristiano woke up to someone kissing him. He smiled but kept his eyes closed: “Fabio, stop it.” The following giggle didn’t sound like Fabio at all. Cristiano’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at Gareth.

Marcelo who just passed by the room Cristiano and Fabio shared stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Cristiano yelling “Gareth!” from the inside. He started to laugh loudly when the door opened and a fuming Cristiano chased after a panicking Gareth yelling: “What did you do to Fabio?!”

Raúl came out of his room, the dark hair still damp after his shower. “Cristiano and Gareth?”, he asked the still laughing Marcelo. The Brazilian could only nod tears running down his cheeks and his stomach aching from  laughing too hard.

Raúl rolled his eyes, it wasn’t that funny, and then went downstairs into the bar.

Iker woke up to Guti yelling his name. He groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Iker! Move your hot ass here, right now!” The Spaniard sat up and noticed just now that Sergio was gone. Realization hit him: “Oh no.”

Guti looked… different, to say the least. He was covered in blood, head to toes and fuming in anger. He held Sergio by his ear. The young Spaniard was whining: “Ow, my ear! Guti, let me go! My ear hurts!”

Ikeer closed his eyes: “What did he do?” “Taste.” Iker went to the blonde and licked a bit of blood off his neck. He spat it out right away: “Animal blood.” “Exactly. Animal blood, Iker! You know what happens when we drink Animal blood!”

The dark haired turned to Sergio crossing his arms over his chest. “Iker. I…” “What did you do?” The younger one remained silent. “Sergio”, Iker said in a dangerous whisper, “what did you do?”

His boyfriend sighed: “Well, I got this bucket full of Animal blood and then I left the door a bit open and put the bucket on it so when Guti pushed the door further open it would fall down on him and… I love you!” He tried to smile apologetically but Iker was having none of it. “Go downstairs to Raúl. Tell him what happened, he’ll take care of your punishment. I will help Guti clean himself up.”

Sergio tried to argue but the look in Iker’s eyes stopped him. He went downstairs. Iker turned to Guti: “I’m sorry.” “Get him under control, Iker! Get him udner control or I’ll do it.” The dark haired sighed: “He’s only a few days old, José. He doesn’t have the self control we have yet, he’s basically just a kid and…”

"Get him under control", the blonde interrupted him, "and now help me." "Okay, okay."

Ten minutes later they appeared downstairs in the bar. The others werewaiting for them already. “Reasy to go hunting?”, Raúl asked after kissing his boyfriend quickly. Iker spotted Sergio sitting at a table in a dark corner pouting.

Raúl followed his gaze: “Sergio stays here because of his misbehaviour this morning. He’ll eat what we bring.” “Unfair”, they heard Sergio mumble.

Their leader rolled his eyes and kept talking: “Gareth and James, you’ll go with Iker since you are not allowed to hunt on your own just yet. Xabi will stay here to watch Sergio. Don’t forget to bring blood home with you for the two of them. And now, happy hunting boys.”

The sun was slowly starting to rise and there weren’t many people on the streets yet, perfect time for vampires to hunt.

Gareth and James followed Iker to the park. “Okay, boys, let’s see what you’ve learned. James, you begin. That jogger over there is the perfect prey for you.” “I… I’m not sure if I’m ready”, James looked at him nervously. Iker placed a hand on his shoulder: “Don’t worry, just do it like I taught you to. And I’ll be right here if something goes wrong.”

The Colombian nodded a bit insecurely but did as Iker told him to. Within seconds he was behind the jogger, grabbed his head and turned it quickly to break his neck. His sharp fangs sank into the man’s neck.

Iker nodded satisfied and smiled at him when the younger one returned to him and Gareth after hiding the body: “Very good, James!” The Colombian smiled shyly: “Really? And you are sure it’s okay that I kill them before I drink them?”

"Of course! Not every vampire prefers living prey. Xabi doesn’t even go hunting at all, lazy bastard, he drinks the blood we bring. Fabio alos kills his prey before feeding on them. Raúl varies, sometimes he kills them first, sometimes he drinks them right away. All of us have our own preferences and that’s totally normal."

James nodded relieved and Iker turned to Gareth: “Okay, now you. You prefer living prey, don’t you?” The Welshman nodded. “Good. How about that couple over there? I take him, you take her?” He nodded again.

To say the couple was surprised when all of a sudden two men stood in front of them would have been an understatement. The two vampires looked at each other and then sank their fangs into their necks in unison. The woman made a high pitched sound but Gareth drank her blood in a rapid pace so it didn’t take long until she didn’t make a sound anymore. Or ever again for that matter.

Iker wiped the blood off his mouth before he and Gareth hid the bodies and returned to James.

Raúl and Guti were sitting in the bar with Xabi who was sipping a blood whiskey when the three returned. Before Iker could say anything Sergio threw himself into his arms: “Iker! I missed you!” The older Spaniard put an arm around his waist and gave him a quick kiss. Guti rolled his eyes: “He was gone for like half an hour not a decade!” “You fuck Raúl the second he’s back whenever he’s gone longer than 10 minutes.” “Sergio!”, Iker hissed warningly.

Before the situation could escalate Raúl stopped them by turning to Iker: “How did the hunt with our two younglings go?” Iker shot his boyfriend a warning look before answering: “Absolutely perfect. I think they are ready for hunting on their own. You and Guti could test them right away.”

Raúl nodded satisfied: “Great, we’ll test them during tomorrow’s hunt.” Guti stood up and pulled his boyfriend to his feet: “Now that that’s solved let’s go upstairs to the office.” Iker groaned, Raúl smiled and Sergio was confused.

"What… what are they up to?" Sergio turned to Iker as their leader and his boyfriend vanished upstairs. "Sex, Nene. And they won’t be quiet." "Oh."

The second the office’s door fell shut Raúl had Guti pressed up against the wall and attacked his lips. The blonde shamelessly moaned into his mouth gripping his hips tightly. Raúl loved feeling the pressure of his boyfriend’s hands on his hips, his soft lips on his and his tongue skillfully exploring his mouth.

And then the soft lips were suddenly gone and Raúl opened his eyes. Guti was grinning at him: “Today, love, I take the lead.” Before the dark haired could react Guti had him pressed against the wall and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. He moaned at the taste of Raúl’s blood, his boyfriend’s hearbeat echoing in his ears, his blood rushing through his veins driving him insane.

He needed to get under his skin, needed to taste. He pulled away from the dark haired. Raúl didn’t look too happy. “You won’t top, José.” “We’ll see about that”, the blonde grinned tearing his shirt open. Raúl tried to suppress a moan but couldn’t stop a small whimper from escaping his lips.

Guti looked him over like he was some kind of prey. He looked hungry, his eyes the deepest blue Raúl had ever seen them in, his breathing rapid. He was almost eating the dark haired up with his eyes.

"You won’t top", Raúl stated firmly grabbing Guti at his shirt and slamming him against the wall before ripping his shirt off as well. He ran his hand over the blonde’s muscled chest causing him to shiver in pleasure under his touch. Raúl smiled, felt like he was winning this game.

One quick move and Guti’s fangs sank into Raúl’s neck, making him scream in pleasure and he felt his back connecting with the wall again. But with his boyfriend’s teeth buried in his neck and him drinking his blood like it was the sweetest honey he’s every tasted Raúl couldn’t care less right now.

He fisted a hand into the blonde’s hair pulling at it, causing Guti to pull away, hiss at him and then bury his fangs even deeper in the soft flesh. Blood ran over his chin and down his neck and chest. Raúl wiped it off licking the blood off his finger. His boyfriend pulled back watching him lick the blood off before crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

The dark haired could taste his blood on Guti’s tongue when it slipped into his mouth, he shuddered in pleasure bucking his hips against the blonde’s.

"Patience, love", his boyfriend purred, "we’re just getting started." His hands lay on the dark haired’s chest. Guti grinned at him maliciously before scratching his fingernails over his boyfriend’s muscled chest. Raúl threw his head back moaning. The blonde’s fingernails started to draw blood from his chest. Raúl could feel the warm liquid run down his stomach. 

And then he suddenly felt Guti’s tongue on the upper part of his body licking off the blood slowly. The dark haired gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders tightly, his head pressed against the wall, moans and curses spilling from his lips.

Guti moved back up, teeth scratching over Raúl’s skin, dragging his fangs over his collarbone leaving little cuts on his skin. The dark haired’s fingernails dug into his boyfriend’s hip. The smell of blood filled the room driving both of them wild. The blonde bit Raúl’s neck over and over again. He needed more blood. He needed to smell it, taste it.

Guti hissed when Raúl’s fangs sank into his shoulder. The feeling overwhelmed him, made him feel dizzy. His boyfriend’s hands got rid of his pants. The blonde grinned mirroring his actions before dragging his fingernails over Raúl’s back drawing blood ocne more. The dark haired hissed and cursed and then slammed their mouths together.

Guti grabbed Raúl, pulled him away from the wall and pushed him onto the couch. Drinking in the sight of his boyfriend’s blood covered body he crawled over him and sank his sharp teeth into his hip. Raúl’s scream of his name rang in his ears spuring him on, making him suck harder. The dark haired pulled him up to meet his mouth in a heated kiss drinking his own blood from the blonde’s mouth.

Their groins rubbed together causing electric sparks to fly through both their bodies and made them groan in unison. Raúl’s fingers dug into Guti’s shoulders. He was suddenly well aware again that Guti was taking the lead and Raúl certainly wouldn’t be the submissive one.

The blonde’s quick talented fingers got rid of both their boxers without Raúl noticing it. He wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock and all of the latters intentions to take the lead were gone the same second. Guti ran his tongue over the shaft making Raúl moan and buck his hips up into the blonde’s mouth.

"José", he groaned in a husky voice, "quit the teasing already and fuck me." The blonde chuckled: "Always so impatient, querido." "José, I swear to God…", his voice turned into a long moan as Guti inserted a finger into Raúl’s tight body. He loved hearing him panting breathlessly. "Seriously? No lube?", the dark haired breathed out shakily as his boyfriend started to move his finger inside of him. "Like you mind", the blonde chuckled before he moved to cover his boyfriend’s body with his own and buried his fangs in Raúl’s neck.

He hummed happily when he heard him scream adding a second finger and scissoring them. He was pleased when he heard Raúl cry out his name.

Downstairs in the bar Iker covered his ears desperately trying to ignore the action that was going on upstairs. Sergio watched him amusedly. “Stop smiling! This is not funny.” “Actually it is hilarious”, the younger one laughed, “I don’t see what your problem is.” “They’re basically my fathers, Nene!” The younger Spaniard stopped laughing: “Oh.Sorry.”

Xabi came over to the table they were sitting at: “Why don’t you two come with me to the restaurant and escape this hell here?” He winked at them and then left the bar. Iker jumped to his feet: “Good idea. Come on, Nene!” He pulled the younger on with him. “Wait, what? Restaurant?”

Xabi turned around as they caught up with him: “How do you think we make money, Sergio?” The younger shrugged: “I never thought about it.” “Well, we own a restaurant chain and you and Iker will come with me now and check on one of them.”

"Are they led by vampires?" Xabi grinned: "Nope. The staff changes once in a while." "Always useful for a little snack", Iker winked and Sergio swallowed audibly. There still were some things he’d have to get used to.

The restaurant they went to was an extremely popular one in Madrid and even Sergio had eaten there once in a while when he’d been human. It made him feel a bit sick now knowing that he’d been so close to the vampires and how lucky he was to never have been their prey.

The restaurant was packed with people, some seemed to be pretty wealthy. A waiter approached them. “Señor Alonso, Señor Casillas, good to see you”, he shook their hands and then turned to Sergio, “and who is your friend?” “My boyfriend Sergio Ramos”, Iker smiled proudly.

The man smiled at Sergio and shook his hand as well: “My pleasure, Señor Ramos. I am Miguel.” “He’s the current head waiter”, Xabi whispered into Sergio’s ear.

"We just wanted to check on how things are going", Iker explained smiling. "Of course, Señor. Please excuse me now, we’ve got a lot of work today." Miguel vanished into the kitchen. "Well guys, I’m just quickly going to look for Pablo", Xabi disappeared through a side door.

"And who’s this Pablo guy?" "The manager", Iker answered shortly before he walked over to one of the tables at the huge windows.

"Señora García Fernández, it is a pleasure to see you!" The elderly woman turned around to him: "Señor Casillas!" She strechted out her hand and Iker kissed it gently smiling at her. "It has been some time since I last saw you! I hope you are doing well!" "Sí Señora, very well. Forgive me but I couldn’t help noticing how exceptionally beautiful you look today." She giggled, her cheeks turning slightly pink: "Oh my, Señor Casillas, you are such a charmer!"

Sergio rolled his eyes and stopped listening to their conversation. He started to notice a burning sensation in his throat. The sound of hearbeats and blood rushing through veins echoed in his ears. He went over to Iker pulling at his sleeve and whispering: “Iker, I’m hungry.” Iker turned around to him: “Not now, Nene. I’m in a conversation.”

"It’s really bad, Iker." "Yes, Nene. Just a second", the older Spaniard turned back to the woman he’d been speaking to.

The sound of heartbeats intensified, Sergio needed blood and he needed it now. Xabi returned at the same time Iker went back to his boyfriend. “Okay, Nene now we can get back home and get you some blood.”

"Xabi will mix you something, okay Nene?", Iker turned around.No Sergio. "Nene?", the Spaniard’s eyes grew wide, panic started to rise up inside of him. "Xabi, where is Sergio?" "He’s right… oh fuck."

Iker hurried upstairs to the office praying to not walk in on Guti and Raúl.

When he entered the blonde was sprawled out on the couch and the dark haired was sitting behind his desk reading some papers. Both of them looked up when Iker entered. “Iker, are you okay?”, Guti instantly knew the answer would be no. “I lost Sergio.”

"We were at one of the restaurants with Xabi and he said he was hungry but I wanted to finish the conversation I had just had and so I let him wait a bit and then we went home but when we arrived he was gone!", Iker explained in a rush. Guti sat next to him on the couch rubbing his back gently while Raúl was still sitting behind his desk. The dark haired stood up: "Then we’ll go to the restaurant now."

Only minutes later the three men and Cristiano and Fabio arrived at the restaurant. “Search everywhere but do it discreetly”, Raúl  looked at Guti and Cristiano before disappearing through the side door that Xabi had used earlier. Guti and Iker went to the kitchen, Cristiano went outside again to search the surroundings while Fabio took a staircase that led to the upper level.

Seconds later he came running down again to get the others.

When they entered the room they stopped in shock. Sergio was leaning heavily against a wall, in the middle of the room lay Miguel, blood was everywhere. Fabio kneeled down next to the man on the ground: “He’s still alive.” “José”, Raúl said tonelessly. The blonde nodded, went to Miguel and broke his neck.

Iker found he was able to move again, crossed the room quickly and pulled Sergio into his arms. The younger one needed comfort and Iker knew the following conversation with Raúl wouldn’t be pleasant. Their leader wasn’t showing it but he was fuming in anger, all of them could feel that.

Fabio and Cristiano stayed behind to clean up the mess Sergio had made and get rid of the body.

Raúl, Guti, Iker and Sergio returned home. Raúl took Sergio upstairs to the office. Neither Iker nor Guti were allowed to come with them. Iker paced around the bar nervously until Xabi pushed him down on a chair and a glass of blood whiskey in his hand. Guti sat down next to Iker and put an arm around his shoulders. Xabi left to give them some privacy.

The younger one put his head on the blonde’s shoulder and Guti pulled him a bit closer. “He will tear him apart”, Iker’s voice was barely audible. The older one caressed his hair: “I won’t let him, corazón. I promise.” “It was my fault”, the dark haired whispered, “I should have looked after him.”

Guti shushed him gently: “Love, it wasn’t your fault. We all make mistakes. Xabi shouldn’t have taken you two with him to begin with and he shouldn’t have left you alone.” “But I am responsible for both of them in the end. I’m way older, it was my duty.”

The blonde kissed him carefully: “Stop thinking about it.”

"Sit", Raúl’s voice was as cold as ice. Sergio obeyed silently. The older one went to sit behind his desk. "Raúl, I…" A look was enough to silence Sergio.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Sergio knew it was a rethorical question so he bit his lip and remained silent. "Do you have any idea what consequences your actions could have had?", Raúl spoke calmly.

And then suddenly he rose to his feet and started screaming: “Anyone could have walked in on you! You have signed the death sentence for our entire kind! If someone would have seen you we would be hunted and killed! All of us! There is a reason for you not to be allowed to hunt on your own! You have no self control whatsoever! I knew you would be trouble! If it wasn’t for Iker you wouldn’t be part of this family! I wanted you dead in the first place!”

Raúl leaned on his desk for support breathing heavily. Sergio didn’t dare looking at him. He heard the older one move and flinched when he felt his hands on his shoulders. “Of course you have to be punished for what you did”, Raúl ‘s voice turned into a dangerous, low whisper. His hands disappeared from the younger one’s shoulders and he spoke in a normal voice again: “Stay here. Don’t move.”

Raúl disappeared and Sergio exhaled shakily. He didn’t realise until now he had been holding his breath. Iker. He wanted Iker. Iker would protect him. His palms were sweaty and he tried to rub them dry on his jeans.

The door opened and Raúl returned followed by Guti, Iker and Xabi. Xabi was holding a glass filled with blood.

Iker immediately went over to Sergio taking his hand.

"Come here, Sergio", Raúl’s voice was icy. Iker reluctantly let go of his boyfriend’s hand and the youngling obeyed his leaders order. "Kneel", Sergio shot Iker a quick glance. Raúl immediately got impatient: "Kneel or do I have to make you?" The young Spaniard got on his knees.

Xabi handed his leader the glass. “What is that?”, Sergio asked shakily. “Animal blood”, the Basque replied silently. The younglings eyes grew bigger: “But…” “Open your mouth”, their leader interrupted and as Sergio did as he was told Raúl slowly started pouring the blood into his mouth.

Sergio felt the burn immediately. His throat felt like it was set on fire. He started coughing and looked up trying to catch Iker’s eyes to make him stop this. Iker was holding Guti’s hand tightly but couldn’t bear watching. Guti was carefully stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

Sergio started to feel sick. His insides were burning, his stomach was aching and he started to retch. But Raúl was merciless. He placed a hand under Sergio’s chin forcing him to lift his head and continued pouring the blood into his mouth.

Iker’s grip on Guti’s hand tightened when he heard Sergio whimper in pain.

"Raúl", Guti’s voice cut through the silence like a whip. The dark haired stopped his actions and looked up. "He’s had enough. You reached your goal, he won’t be drinking blood for weeks. Now stop."

Before Raúl could answer Iker was at Sergio’s side putting his arms around him whispering “I’m so sorry” over and over again. Sergio wasn’t able to answerhe still felt like his insides were on fire.

Xabi put and arm around the younglings waist and pulled him up. “Come on then, let’s get this stuff out of your body quickly”, he said taking his place as the family doctor. He led Sergio outside, Iker stayed behind.

The door fell shut and Iker shoved Raúl hard in the chest and started screaming: “You’re such an asshole! How dare you doing that to him? He’s young, he makes mistakes but that’s no reason to treat him like that!” “Iker”, Guti placed a hand on his shoulder but the fuming Spaniard shook it off. “You’re not better! You let him do that! I hate you! Both of you!”

The door slammed shut behind him before any of them could react. Raúl stared at the door. Iker had never spoken to him like that before. Guti’s hand on his waist brought him back to reality.

"You know he doesn’t mean that. He just needs to calm down", the blonde kissed his lips softly before making a step backwards, "You know I always support you but was that really necessary?"

Xabi exited Sergio’s and Iker’s bedroom. “How is he doing?”, Iker pushed  himself off the wall he’d been leaning on. “I gave him something to get the blood out of his body. He’s resting now but should be fine in no time”, the Basque patted his shoulder, “he’s stronger than you think, Iker.”

The dark haired nodded and then went into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sergio: “I’m so sorry, Nene.” “You couldn’t have done anything. Iker, I’m fine”, his boyfriend caressed his cheek.

Iker kissed him lovingly when the door opened and Raúl entered. Guti appeared behind him in the doorway: “Iker, come with me.” “No, I won’t leave Sergio alone with him.” “Iker”, the blonde’s voice got a sharp edge to it. Sergio sat up: “Iker, I’ll be fine.” His boyfriend reluctantly followed Guti outside.

Raúl sat down next to Sergio. The youngling waited giving Raúl time to collect his thoughts.

Eventually his leader started to speak: “I am sorry, Sergio. For the things I said and for the things I did. I get very defensive when it comes to my family. I protect them at all costs. You have to understand that.”

"I do", Sergio replied looking at his hands. "Sergio, I am happy that you are a part of this family and that you make Iker this happy. Please don’t take my words tpp seriously. I shouldn’t have said them." To Raúl’s surprise the younger hugged him. The dark haired patted his back lightly. "I like you, too", Sergio mumbled into his shoulder causing Raúl to laugh.

He stood up after Sergio let go of him. “Get some sleep now”, he smiled and then left. Iker entered in the same second. “You and Guti listened at the door, didn’t you?” “What? No! I’d never do that!… But I’m glad you and Raúl are good with each other now.” “Some saint you are”, Sergio laughed, “now let’s go to bed, I want to cuddle.”

Iker rolled his eyes but undressed himself until he was only wearing his boxers and then crawled into the bed waiting for Sergio to do the same.

Sergio curled into a ball at Iker’s side and pressed his face into the crook of his neck nuzzling his nose ther: “Okay, ready.” Iker put his arms around him laughing before kissing his hair and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
